Hidden Code
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: "Salahkah bila aku bahagia disaat ia putus dengan kekasihnya?"/ Kadang, romansa kehidupan itu memang tidak dapat dimengerti. Entah memang kitanya yang salah, atau justru perasaan cinta kita yang salah.


Hidden Code

Genre: Romance, Friendship, and Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Len Kagamine x Miku Hatsune

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha dan sejenisnya (So, I don't own vocaloid)

Author: Lily Kotegawa

Category: Three-shoot

Summary: "Salahkah bila aku bahagia disaat ia putus dengan kekasihnya?"/ Kadang, romansa kehidupan itu memang tidak dapat dimengerti. Entah memang kitanya yang salah, atau justru perasaan cinta kita yang salah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 of 3:

Miku Hatsune's Side

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seperti yang telah lalu ya?"

Percikan api itu menyala dibawah wajan. Kemudian, cairan minyak dituangkan perlahan diatas wajan. Air keran wastafel juga perlahan mengalir. Kini seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang sedang mencuci sayuran –sembari menunggu minyak di wajan panas.

"Hey, kamu dengar aku?"

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu menoleh. Iris hijau beningnya hanya menatap bingung pada seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Miku –gadis berambut hijau panjang itu dengan bingung.

Gadis yang ditanya oleh Miku hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kamu itu memang bodoh, ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sombong.

Miku hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tangannya kini beralih mengambil pisau dan memotong beragam jenis sayuran yang sempat ia cuci tadi. Setelah memotongnya, gadis berkuncir dua itu memasukkan telur kedalam wajan dan menaburi potongan-potongan sayurannya diatas telur.

"Kamu itu kerjanya hanya begitu saja ya?" tanya sang gadis jengkel. Gadis itu memutar pandangannya. Tangannya mengambil segelas air dan segera meneguknya.

"Ring, jangan bicara berputar-putar seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak mengerti," kata Miku jujur pada gadis yang sedang meneguk minuman itu.

Ring menghela nafas atas kebodohan sahabatnya itu. Bukan, bukan berarti ia menganggap Miku itu bodoh. Miku itu cerdas, sangat cerdas malahan. Yah, walaupun memang Miku itu bukan rangking satu. Tapi tetap saja, Miku itu cerdas dan Ring tidak bisa meremehkan Miku. Hanya saja, Ring memang merasa Miku itu bodoh. Ya, gadis yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu sangatlah bodoh soal cinta. Entah Miku-nya yang salah, atau 'perasaan cinta Miku' yang salah.

"Maksudku, mengapa kamu tidak 'menembak' Len sekarang?" tanya Ring.

"Menembak Len? Em … dengan shoot gun atau sniper gitu?" tanya Miku balik dengan muka 'sok polos'.

"Miku, jangan berpura-pura polos dihadapanku! Aku tahu kamu mengerti maksud ucapanku."

Kali ini, Miku yang menghela nafas. Tangan gadis itu nampak mengangkat telur dadar ekstra sayurnya itu ke piringnya, kemudian dimatikannya kompor. Tapi, pikirannya melayang-layang soal ucapan Ring tadi.

"Aku … bukan anak yang berani mengungkapkan rasa 'cinta'-ku sepertimu, Ring," balas Miku pelan.

Ring diam. Mungkin memang salahnya kalau dia memaksa sahabatnya itu 'menembak' Len. Namun sejujurnya, Ring merasa gemas dengan mereka berdua. Dari mata, Ring bisa tahu kalau Len juga suka Miku dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Lantas, mengapa waktu itu Mayu malah menjadi kekasih Len? Hanya itu saja yang membuat Ring bingung. Tapi yah, itu sudah berlalu. Hubungan Len dan Mayu kini telah kandas gara-gara Gakupo-sensei si Killer-sensei yang merupakan guru kesiswaan itu mengetahui kalau mereka pacaran. Yah, 'tidak pacaran' itu memang sudah menjadi aturan dari sekolah. Kini, setelah Len dan Mayu berpisah, Ring yakin kalau Miku dapat mengisi kekosongan Len.

"Sebenarnya, aku itu salah nggak sih?"

Ring menoleh. Kali ini ia sedikit tersenyum karena Miku nampak menceritakan isi hantinya.

"Salahkah bila aku bahagia disaat ia putus dengan kekasihnya?" pertanyaan Miku berlanjut.

"Tidak kok, kamu nggak salah. Itu sudah menjadi sisi alami manusia yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta," jawab Ring sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi, rasanya …."

"Ssstss! Kamu tahu? Manusia itu suka dibutakan oleh cinta. Maka terkadang, manusia merasa bahagia bila tidak ada yang namanya saingan cinta," kata Ring memotong ucapan Miku.

Miku menghela nafas pelan. Iris matanya terpejam sejenak. Mungkinkah ini memang kehidupan kisah cintanya? Yang hanyut dibutakan oleh asmara? Ah, Miku memang masih tidak bisa mengerti arti dari romansa cintanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak nyatakan saja cintamu?" tanya Ring mengusulkan.

"Aku? Ring, perempuan itu hanya duduk menunggu," jawab Miku sambil memutar pandangannya.

"Kadang, perempuan itu harus memulai duluan," sela Ring.

Miku menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk mengambil makanannya. Menyuap perlahan dan mengunyahnya perlahan, karena otaknya sedang berpikir.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberinya 'kode'?" tanya Ring singkat.

"Kode? Untuk apa? Aku malas melakukan itu."

"Ayolah, Mik. Kamu tidak tahu buat apa? Tentu saja agar dia peka!"

"Kalau dia gentlemen, juga dia bakalan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Miku-baka! Dia mana tahu kalau kamu suka sama dia kalau kamu tidak memberinya kode sama sekali."

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

Kini, giliran Ring yang berpikir. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan Miku yang berwarna coklat mahoni itu.

"Berikan saja cokelat valentine yang gagal kamu kasih ke dia waktu bulan Februari kemarin. Cokelatnya pasti masih bisa dimakan kalau masih disimpan dikulkas. Setidaknya cokelatnya belum kadaluarsa," jawab Ring.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau aku gagal memberikannya pada waktu itu?"

"Karena kamu itu pengecut. Kamu juga belum memakannya, kan?"

"Belum, sih."

"Yasudahlah. Kamu kasih saja waktu festival Halloween disekolah besok malam. Bilang saja buat hadia Halloween."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Miku nampak berpikir ulang. Cokelat valentine gagal itu akan ia berikan dimalam Halloween nanti? Apa itu akan berhasil? Apa rasanya cokelatnya nggak akan aneh? Apa nanti Len mau menerima pemberiannya? Ah, sejujurnya kepala Miku agak pusing dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya. Seolah-olah membuat Miku merasa pesimis mendadak.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun," kata Ring tiba-tiba. "I always support you."

Miku tersenyum. Tangannya ia kepal dengan erat. Miku sadar, dia memiliki sahabat yang rela mengorbankan waktunya untuk curhatan abstrak penuh sifat pesimis dari dirinya.

"Aku … akan memberikannya," kata Miku lirih.

Kini, Ring yang mengulas senyuman. Tubuhnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Nah, gitu dong! Kamu kan harus menjadi Miku yang optimistis," seru Ring. "Sudah dulu ya, aku harus pulang dulu."

"Iya, makasih atas sarannya ya, Ring."

"Ya, sama-sama. Entar bantuin aku dapetin si Kaito, ya."

"Hahaha … iya aja deh."

Ring berjalan pulang, menyisakan Miku sendiri didalam rumahnya. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke acara family gathering dan Miku ditinggal sendirian karena tadi pagi adalah ujian tengah semester terakhirnya.

Kaki Miku kini melangkah menuju kulkas. Tangannya mengambil sebuah cokelat yang dibungkus rapi dengan bungkusan berwarna kuning cerah polkadot hijau dengan pita oranye. Agak nyetrik sejujurnya memberikan seseorang cokelat valentine di bulan Oktober. Tapi setidaknya, Miku juga ingin Len dapat menyadari perasaannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti bungkusannya dengan warna coklat-hitam dengan pita ungu," gumam Miku.

Tangannya terjulur meraih bungkusan kado yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Seulas senyuman ia berikan selama ia membungkus kado tersebut. Ya, ia membungkusnya dengan sepenuh hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Biarlah, hidden code ini ia pecahkan sendiri bila ia memang memikirkanku."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 tamat. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi. Hahaha ….**

**Oke, mungkin memang agak ekstrim bikin fanfic baru ketika fanfic lama masin in-progress. Yah, berhubung netbook rusak, jadi saya harap fanfic lamanya ditunda sampai 2 atau 3 bulan kedepan. Soalnya lanjutannya saya tulis dinetbook dan saya males nulis ulang. Jadi tunggulah sampai Otou-san saya mau memperbaiki si netbook. Hiks!**

**Okay, see you later!**


End file.
